It is my duty-choice to keep you from death
by Madama Bat
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Just as death nearly claims her, she is saved by her un-dead husband but is she ready to be welcomed back?


**This part of a story that I will put up in awhile, **

**One Shot – **_**It is my duty-choice to protect you from death**_

He found her.

She stood directly before him, looking like death. Her skin was white and her veins, which were deathly black, stuck out and appeared all over her body. Her lips lost their colour instantly. Her hazel orbs were unhappy and upset over what was happening to her. She didn't smile anymore due to dying sooner upon the disease claiming her body.

She wore black clothing and had her dark hair tied back into a high ponytail. The ring she wore which represented of who she loved eternally was grasped in her left hand, tightly.

"What is happening to you, Christina?" The Count asked his estranged wife, wanting desperately of why she was like this. She looked away for a brief second before looking back, "I am dying, dear husband, and I am dying of a rare blood disease which, from what I've been told of, can't be cured by doctors or anyone."

Tears spilled down her cheeks over what she had told him, instead of letting him and the others think what they want of her.

Christina raised her head and gathered courage in her before approaching her husband, "I give this back to you... Vladislaus," she said as she held his glove hand in hers while placing his ring on his palm. "I am, truly, very sorry."

She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a light kiss upon his lips as he continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Goodbye," She turned and began to walk off in the opposite direction. She remained or tried to remain strong but failed as tears fell evenly more. She wanted to keep her head high.

Dracula materialized behind her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in his presence. She turned in his arms to face him, allowing him to see her tearful state. He held her in his arms, wanting to saver the moment. "I won't lose you, not again. You only just returned to me."

He remembered something after being resurrected over ninety years ago.

'_Your blood is so powerful, Dracula... you can save anyone from death if they are dying from natural circumstances or any fatal disease thus curing their bloodline and any future generations of the inherited disease. All you have to do is give them amount of your blood to them.'_ He leaned forward, with knowing of what to do in order to save his wife.

His lips touched hers and she welcomed it, thinking it as a last goodbye, not knowing he was saving her life. Her mouth opened to welcome his tongue, which he had sliced opened to allow drops of his blood to heal her body, mind and soul. Christina felt her husband blood on her tongue and was about to pull away but stopped as she drank his blood.

Dracula's blood moved down her throat and into her, inch by inch, and in seconds began to cure her. His blood found the disease and destroyed it, cell by cell until it was gone forever from her body. He opened his eyes to see her skin return to its fair colour and her lip becoming pink tone. The black veins disappeared from all over her body. She was fully cured and had no trace of the disease in her, anymore.

His tongue healed as he pulled away to see her in her fully healed healthy form.

"What did-"she began to say as she stopped to lick her lips in order to savour her husband's blood, "-do to me?"

"I cured you of the disease that was killing you. You are my wife and it is my duty- my choice to protect you and keep you from death itself." He told her.

Her eyes tried to remain open but were growing closer and closer to closing. Dracula saw this and waved his hand over her face, closing her eyes against her will. She slumped against him before he picked her in his arms with her head gently laid against his shoulder. Her wedding ring appeared back on her finger, by Dracula's power, making her his wife again. He held her close to him as he shifted into his other form and flew off to his castle with his wife in his care, again.

X

After she rested and recovered from her near-fatal condition, she was welcomed back by her husband and brides though someone didn't welcome her back with open arms. Alina.

This bride was the one who always hated her for unknown reasons. Christina never allowed it to get on her nerves. Aria had been crying in happiness since she returned and never allowed her to go anywhere without her, in fear of her leaving again.

Dracula and Selena, on the other hand, were glad she had returned to the family and took things slow with her.

He was just glad she was back in his arms. Back and safe.


End file.
